Of Which The Past Haunts
by Salanti
Summary: DeanOC The Winchester Brothers are sent to a will reading along with 6 other people, now they are searching for a way to stop the evil in the house they are in. Rated For Language.
1. The Guy Noone Knows

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural in anyway, but i still have to do the disclaimer anyway. And i'm sorry if you hate OC's its slightly filled with them. and in anyway, but i still have to do the disclaimer anyway. And i'm sorry if you hate OC's its slightly filled with them. and **the rest of the Chapters are much longer then this one** _

* * *

**Of Which The Past Haunts:**"Um. . . Dean. . ." Sam muttered as he shut the door a little bit, "You might want to put all your stuff away..." 

"Why?" Dean looked up at his brother from cleaning his guns and organizing fake ID's.

Sam coughed, "Lawyers. . ."

"Shit. . ." he quickly put everything away, as Sam let them in.

* * *

"180 Prescott Lane. . ." Sam stated, as they pulled into the driveway to a mansion.

"180? You mean as in the Final Destination movies? Sweet." Dean grinned as Sam shook his head with a smile. They then noticed the vehicles. "What's with all the people?"

Sam shrugged, "Well. . . it is a will reading after all. I suppose there are a lot of people who are after his wealth."

"Which leads to another question. . ." Dean said as he stopped the car and got out, "Who the hell is this Kain Burtem?"

"Beats me. But apparently he knew us somehow." Sam said as they walked in.

"Dickie! Gemme back my blasted shoe!" a woman yelled as a teenage boy ran off with a high heel.

Dean grinned, "Dick." Sam hit his brother in the head.

The heelless brunette woman shook her head turning to the two brothers. "Oh! Are you two Dean and Sam Winchester?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

"Follow me. . ." then she yelled, "DICK! Get your ass back here now!" she turned seeing Dean snicker, "brothers."

"Know the feeling." Dean and Sam replied, then laughed. And within a few minutes everyone was gathered in the dinning room. There was a black haired man, and a seventeen year old red head girl, then a pair of blond twin men, the brunette woman and the sixteen year old brunette boy named Dick. The black haired man put a tape in a VCR.

A very old man around his 90's came on the screen. "If you all are watching this, it means that I finally kicked the bucket from all that damn hunting."

The woman that Dean and Sam met look up. "How come I got a feeling that he didn't go deer hunting."

"Its that fact that a demon did me in, and about time too." Sam and Dean looked up to the tape, "I know you all don't know me, but I know you from my visions. Stephen and Jackie Cower, Dan and David Heiderman, Sarah and Dick Jones, and Dean and Sam Winchester. I gathered you all here for two reasons, to test your endurance, and if you'd be getting my house."

"Awesome! This place will be great for raves!" the one named Dan grinned.

"Forget about raves, the old man said demons done him in, most likely they're still here." Dean muttered to Sam whom nodded.

"But there's one catch." the guy said with a sadistic grin, which sent a chill down Sarah's spine, the one Dean and Sam met. "You have to survive a week in my mansion. Anyone still living can have it. Have fun."

"The hell! I'm not risking my little sisters life, cause some bastard, thinks it'll be funny in his afterlife!" Stephen stood up as Jackie pulled him back down.

Sarah went into thought. "Maybe its not wether or not of risking, but protecting."

"Come again?" David looked bored.

"We all agree that we'd do anything to protect our siblings, right?" Sarah questioned.

"Hell yeah." Dean replied making Sarah smile.

She then hugged Dick. "I think it's the matter of staying close, protecting each other, I really don't think the old man would put us through more then we already have be."

"What the hell kind of planet are you from?" Dan groaned.

"Apparently the one where everyone is nice to their siblings." Sarah hissed.

"Okay! Cool it!" Sam stated, standing up between the Brunette woman and the blond teen. "We don't need anyone dead."

"Come on Jackie, were leaving!" Stephen exclaimed, standing up and walking to the door. "Shit its locked!"

The Grandfather clock chimed six. "Well we better make the best of it." Sam sighed.

"Sarah, I'm hungry." Dick announced.

"Hey, so am I!" Dean whined as everyone looked at him. Sarah laughed.

"All those hungry follow me!" She replied as they went into the kitchen, and opened the fridge.

"I wonder what made the old man chose us." Dean muttered.

"Don't know. . . anyone like Hard Salami or Turkey? That's all that's in here."

"Among other things." Dean smirked looking at Sarah's backside. Dick hit him.

"Mind outta the gutter!"he growled. Dean stuck his tongue out at him. "Dude. . . grow up." Dean then laughed.

Turkey sandwiches were shoved into their hands. "After we're done eating, I say we should search for rooms, and probably bunk together."

Dean grinned, "No problem with that."

"You perve." Sarah smiled.

"I do what I can." he took a bit of his sandwich.

Sarah leaned against the counter, getting Dean's attention to her body unintentionally. "Hey, I'm going up to the attic tomorrow Dick, wanna see what kind of weird stuff is up there?"

"Yeah!" he grinned.

"Hey, can me and my bro join ya?" Dean questioned.

"Sure."Sarah nodded.


	2. Day One

**Disclaimer:** _I do Not own Supernatural._ just alot of brains not used for school.

If you read this then Enjoy

* * *

Sarah leaned against the counter, getting Dean's attention to her body unintentionally. "Hey, I'm going up to the attic tomorrow Dick, wanna see what kind of weird stuff is up there?"

"Yeah!" he grinned.

"Hey, can me and my bro join yeah?" Dean questioned.

"Sure."Sarah nodded.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Day One:**

Sarah shivered and sat up straight, "MOM!" she exclaimed looking to the ceiling. "Just a dream. . ." Sarah muttered, looking over at Jackie the one that was bunking with her(sound asleep), to the clock. "Its three, the friggen Witching hour. . ." she laughed, but then blinked as she saw a hideous looking guy, sitting in the tree outside the window. She screamed, Jackie woke up and seen him to and followed suit.

The door busted down. "What's wrong?" David exclaimed in his boxers, Dean, as well.

"There was a guy outside the window!" Jackie exclaimed pointing to it. Dean opened it and looked outside.

"There's nothing but a thirty foot drop from that tree."

"He was there!" Jackie repeated.

"It was just a ghost."Sarah muttered. "Bloody hell." she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What do you mean just a ghost!" Jackie yelled, "that thing was a demon!" Dean sighed and shut the window.

"We don't know that for sure." Dean sighed, "get some sleep you two, we'll find out in the morning." they shut the door behind them, but neither girl could get some sleep, they took turns glancing out the window till the sun came up.

* * *

"Come on!" Dick exclaimed, apparently he liked going through dead men's things. He had a good grip on Sarah's right hand as Dean and Sam climbed the stairs behind them, and they entered the attic.

"What happened last night?" Sam asked as Dick searched though a box then go over to a desk..

"We saw a ghost." Sarah replied.

Sam frowned, "No before that, I heard a scream before that. What happened to your mom?" he asked softly.

Sarah bit her lip. "My mom. . . our mom was killed, by what I call a demon." their eyes widened, "I dreamt the way she was killed. Then our father died not long after that."

"Which demon?" Dean asked.

Sarah shrugged, "I don't know, I've never been able to described to know what it was. . ."

"Sarah! Look what I've found!" Dick held up a weird necklace and Sam stared at it.

"What is it? It looks Celtic but. . ." he tried grabbing it but Dick put it in Sarah's hand.

Sarah nodded, "Your right, it's the Wheel Of Being, the four interconnected circles represent the four elements. But. . . something feels odd about it." she handed it to Sam, "Dick, where did you find it?"

"Over there by the desk with bones." Sarah froze.

"Shit." Dean looked over at it. "Sam, take a look at this!"

Sam walked over to it, and picked up a piece of paper, "Shabriri. . ."a cold wind flooded the room and the door slammed shut.

"The hell!" Sarah tugged on the door, "It's locked!"

"Stay together!" came a husky voice of an old man. Everyone turned to Dick and his eyes were dilated, pitch black. "Don't separate. . ." Dick fell to the ground, and the door slammed open.

"I'll get him." Dean said picking him up, "You two grab something and bring it down stairs. Now!" They did what they were told and quickly ran down the several floors of stairs, then ran to the living room. "Shit what was that?" Dean put Dick on the sofa.

"Possession. Probably ghost." Sam panted sitting down beside Dick's feet, and dropping the box on the table, hearing it moan under the pressure. Sarah put hers on the floor.

"I don't know the old man, and I already hate him." She growled. "Shabriri. . . why does that name sound so familiar?"

Sam shrugged, "Anyone got a laptop? I'll figure it out."

Sarah nodded as she reached into the bag beside the couch. She pulled out a laptop and handed it to Sam.

Sam turned it on and his brows furrowed. "What's with all these articles?" he clicked on one. "Girl drowned but not found by water. . . boy brutally sacrificed. . . town where all men die at the turn of 25."

"Remind me not to go there." Dean muttered.

"I demon hunt. . ."

"Does Dick?" Sam asked.

She shook her head. "Ah hell no! I'd never drag him into that!"Dean looked at the brother and sister. "He doesn't even know, except that I always talk about the stuff. No, I'd rather him have a normal life, during the school year he stays at our cousins, the summer I take a break from hunting if I can, to spend time with him. Besides, I don't wanna drag him off against his will."

The brothers was silent, till Sam spoke up, "we do that as well. Dean asked me to help and I did. Our dad is looking for the demon that killed our mom. He sends us off to different states and we hunt demons when we find them."

'He didn't mention Jessica.' Dean thought, 'but is that a good or bad thing?'

"That's tough." Sarah sighed.

"I found something." Sam said. "Shabriri, not much said but that he strikes people down blind, not really life threatening."

Dean crossed his arms, "that doesn't make any sense. Why would the old man. . . Dick. . . or who ever tell us to stick together if that demon isn't life threatening?"

"Maybe cause there is more then one?" Sam questioned.

"Where? The cellar?" Sarah sat on the table hearing it creak under her weight, and Dean put his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to ya." Dean smiled.

Sarah then stood up, "Shit! Where's the others?"

Sam looked up startled. "I haven't seen them since breakfast." he then looked at them, "I'll stay with Dick, you two go look." Sarah and Dean nodded and they hit gold as soon as the entered the kitchen.

"He's mine bitch!" came aloud voice and a crack of a nose Sarah fell into Dean.

"SHIT MY NOSE!" Sarah exclaimed, blinking a few times.

"That won't be the only thing!" Jackie exclaimed, pulling back her fist once more.

"JACKIE!" Stephen ran into the room and grabbed her arm.

Jackie blinked and looked around confused. "Stephen? Sarah, Dean? What happened?"

"You punched her in the damn nose, we should be asking you that!" Dean glared at her.

"I did?" She blinked again, Stephen hasn't let go yet.

Sarah shut her eyes hard, "it could be the fact that I can't see straight, or my ears are deceiving but she doesn't know what happened." Dean pressed a cloth to Sarah's nose to catch the blood.

"Lets go to the living room, I have rods in there that will fix your nose." Dean said helping her walk.

Sarah's eyes slammed open, "Hell no! Those thing are painful!"

"But it needs done." Dean smiled, as they entered the room. "Sam get the rods out."

He jumped up and got them out of their bags. "What happened?"

"Jackie punched Sarah and broke her nose." Dean replied, Sam handed them to Dean. "Steady her head."

"I know I know." Sam said grabbing her head from behind and holding it still.

Dean stuck the rods up her nose and a second later, Sarah's scream filled the mansion, and Dick woke up. "What happened!"

Soon Dan and David ran in. "What in the sam hell was that?"

Dean grinned, "Just fixing a broken nose." he tossed a handkerchief at Sarah.

"What the hell happened to my sister!" Dick stood up on the sofa growling.

Sarah pressed her palm to her forehead. "Dick, remember when I told you don't ask too many questions about my work?"

He stared at her, "Yeah but. . ."

"Then don't ask. . ." Sarah picked up a book from the box Sam brought down, and started to read from it. "Listen to this; Today I cornered the maid in the kitchen, I knew that she and my husband were havening an affair, I punched her hard in the nose, breaking it, she resigned the next day, I told Kain what happened, and he looked away from me, and said, 'I didn't marry you to hurt my servants, I married you for you to be my wife.'"

"She was possessed by the wife?" Sam questioned.

"What!" everyone but Sam, Dean, and Sarah exclaimed.

"Forget it. Go on your business."Sam muttered, picking up another journal as they left. "My niece Matilda stayed in the guest room in the west wing, she came to me crying in the middle of the night, saying there was a man outside her window. The way she described him, sent a chill down my spine. It was Old man Withers. But, he's been dead for over ten years."

Sarah got a chill. "Two things; in fear of Jackie hitting me, and I didn't like the sight of the old man, I'm not staying in that room."

"I guess I could stay with you and David with Jackie, considering Dick's with Sam and Dan's roomed with Stephen." Dean stated. "Don't worry I won't try anything."

"It's not that I'm worried about." Sarah muttered, closing the musty book, "it's the other surprises Kain has in store for us."

* * *

They ate dinner in silence, until Dan stood up pissed. "Its only one day in this stupid house, and already I want out! And none are you doing nothing to leave!"

Dean smirked, "I thought you wanted a place to have a Rave."

"That was before I started seeing things! All I was doing, was listening to some damn music when a friggen head floated through my room!"

"Weren't you with Stephen?" Sarah questioned.

"No! I was with David my brother." he looked at her as thought she was stupid. "He was typing on his laptop, so he only thinks I'm nuts!"

"Hell yeah." David growled.

"Your not crazy." Sam said as Sarah started thinking. "This place is haunted by ghosts, and there are demons here."

David slammed his fists onto the table, "I don't want you talking about that shit to my brother! There's no such thing as ghosts or demons!"

Sarah stood up, "Don't you lie to us! I hunt them down! They are real! As much as I hate to say it in front of my brother! They are real! I'm seeking revenge for my mothers death so I killed every demon I've seen!"silence filled the room.

"Your crazy!" David yelled a little lower.

Dean growled. "Don't you dare call her crazy cause Sam and me are doing the same damn thing and our father as well!"

"Damn right." Sam looked around.

"I as well." Stephen sighed, raising his hand as though he was admitting for something bad he did in school.

"Stephen. . ." Jackie looked at him.

"I'm sorry Jackie, I didn't want to risk your life." he hung his head.

"You bastard! Did you think I would enjoy that my brother would die in some way, and I never knew that it was by a demon!" Jackie hissed.

"I all ready endangered you already! You were possessed damn it!" Stephen glared at her, "and you hurt someone!"

"Maybe we should get ready for bed." all eyes turned to Sarah.

"How can you think of sleep?" Jackie looked at her.

"Knowing for the fact that we still need to find out what the other demon is, and wether or not it's violent." Sarah sighed, "and we need new people to stay together we, as I don't want to stay in the room I was in last night, and I'm uncomfortable around Jackie at the moment. I'm staying with Dean."

"Why you? Why not me?" Jackie exclaimed.

"Because I'm not even comfortable around you myself." Dean stretched. "David will stay with you if their okay about it." He nodded to David and Stephen.

They looked at each other and nodded. "Of course." the clock chimed eight. They got up and went up stairs some to their new rooms. Sarah and Dean changed and got into bed.

Sarah turned her head to Dean, "nothing happened in this room last night?"

Dean shook his head, "Nothing that woke me up." he then looked at her, "I did say I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I mean it, and I certainly won't try a thing."

Sarah smirked, "What makes you think that I don't want you to do anything?" then she turned her back to him.

He laughed, "Good one. . . but you know how hard it is for me? This is actually the first time I slept next to a hot girl and not slept with."

"Then lets keep it that way." she turned out the light, "Night Dean."

"Night. Sare. . ." Dean muttered, as Sarah smiled at that nickname, both slept easily that night.


	3. Two Down

**Disclaimer:** _I don't Own Supernatural._

* * *

He laughed, "good one...but you know how hard it is for me? This is actually the first time I slept next to a hot girl and not slept with."

"Then lets keep it that way." she turned out the light, "Night Dean."

"Night. Sare..." Dean muttered, as Sarah smiled at that nickname, both slept easily that night.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Two Down:**

There was a laugh, and could have sworn that he heard a snicker. He only hugged what every he was holding tighter, it reminded him when he was little with his teddy bear. Dean liked it.

"Come on Deanie, wake up." Sam smirked tapping his brothers face.

"Leave me alone Sammy!" he swatted the hand away, Dean then remembered he was holding Sarah.

"You do know there is a hot girl in your arms, not naked?" Sam stated, and Dick got a disgusting look on his face.

"Man I know! Now leave, I'm soaking in the moment." Dean pouted.

"Fine, fine just remember Sarah's the only one that can cook and we're hungry." Sam sighed, "Come on twirp." Sam pushed Dick out of the room, the door shut.

"They gone?" came Sarah's sudden voice.

Dean nearly jumped, "Yeah."next thing he knew he was pinned to the bed, and Sarah kissed him easily slipping in her tongue, Dean pulled away panting from the lack of air and shock. "Damn girl, you don't beat around the bush." Dean gulped, not really knowing what to do, 'this is not like her. . . for what I have known so far anyway. . .'

Sarah's brown eyes flashed green, "Of course not, I take what I want."

"SHIT!" Dean threw Sarah across the room. Knocking her out as her head bounced off the wall with a thud. And Sam and Stephen ran into the room this time.

"What happened?" Sam asked seeing Sarah knocked out.

"Dude I need a cold shower." Dean muttered.

Stephen looked from Dean to Sarah, then Dean again, "Tell me. . . how does this turn you on?"

Dean straightened up. "NO! Not that, its what she did before that!" he sighed, "She was acting like a figgen' Succubus."

"What!" Sam blinked.

"She tried to seduce me, and her eyes flashed green, only thing she was missing was the physical features." Dean replied.

Stephen and Sam looked at each other, "Succubus possession."

Dean scratched his head. "The only thing I know of is that a Succubus seduces men. Don't know about the possession crap."

Sam sighed, "It's like this Dean, when a Succubus dies, sometimes it's spirit acts like humans and they haunt the place, giving it the ability to possess a woman, and does the same thing an Succubus would normally do, except kill."

"Ow. . . my head. . ." Sarah muttered waking up, "What about Succubus?"

"Nothing." Stephen replied then whispered, "And they don't remember anything afterwards."

"What happened?" Sarah questioned looking at the guys.

"You were possessed, and attacked me, I had to knock you out." Dean replied, it was partway true, just not fully.

"Oh. . ." she scratched her neck, "for the best I suppose. . . anyone wanna help me make Breakfast?"

"How about lunch, you two slept in." Sam smiled.

"Then lunch. . . do I have to change?" Sarah oppugned, looking around like she was confused.

"No your pajamas are just fine." Dean said.

Sam helped Sarah up and held up three fingers. "Sarah, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three. . ." she muttered.

"Who are we? And why are we here." Sam looked into her eyes.

"What are ya a dumb ass, your Sam, he's Stephen and that's Dean, I stayed with him cause I didn't want to stay with Jackie, and we're here because an old man died." she looked around. "Where's my brother?"

"He's with David." Sam smiled as Dean smirked. Then Stephen busted up laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Sarah blinked.

"Just am." he grinned, and frowned as he heard a scream, then his eyes widened. "Jackie!" the four of them ran out of the room, and down the stairs to the main hall where they met up with Dan, David, and Dick.

"Where's Jackie?" Stephen asked livid.

Dan shrugged, "She was going the bathroom, and we heard her scream."

"Shit!" Stephen fell to the floor. "I promised her nothing would happen to her! I shouldn't of done it."

". . . We'll find her." David said hesitantly, patting his shoulder.

Sarah nodded, "I told Dick I'd protect him. But he knows I can't guarantee it. Don't beat yourself up over it. David's right we'll find her, before this week is over."

"Thanks." he muttered.

* * *

"Dick stay close. Do not stray." Sarah said as they made their way into the basement, with Dean, Sam, and Stephen. Sarah was now fully changed into jeans and a tank top.

"Yes Ma'am." Dick sighed.

"Now what are we looking for?" Stephen asked. "My brain isn't working."

"Some sort of Demonic Shrine." Dean muttered.

Sam and Stephen looked over to a desk. "Found it!" Sam said. "But its not good." everyone walked over, on the desk was bones, blood, and pictures, Jackie's had a bloodied X on it. Not much more to go on by other then a weird looking cross.

"What the hell is that?" Sarah's eyes widened at it. Sure she saw it before, but never with eight possible victims, though now seven. Sarah and Dick turned to Dean and Sam. "I never saw one with eight possible victims. If this is the case, it'll randomly pick us off."

Sam nodded, "Your right, someone is doing Necromancy. But who? Usually the controller is living."

"So, the problem is who's next? And who's controlling the demon, or most likely the reaper?" Dean replied.

Stephen bit his lip, "I don't have a good feeling guys."

Sarah got a chill that sent her standing straight. "He's right. . . there's something in here. I sense two dark entities." she grasped the cross around her neck and her brothers arm in front of her. "We should leave. . ."

"My domain!" came a dark voice.

"I said the next ones mine." came the other.

"I don't make deals."came the first.

Dean grabbed Sarah's one arm and nodded to the door, they slowly crept to it. Just before they got to the door, something grabbed Dick.

"He's not going anywhere!"

"SARAH!" Dick exclaimed.

"Give me my brother!" Sarah growled.

"Will do." the demon seemed to smirk, as it let go of the boy and they ran out the door.

"What was that!" Dean started, as Sam checked Dick out.

"I. . . I. . . I can't see!" Dick proclaimed.

"So. . . that was Shabriri. . ." Stephen said in a low voice, though noone heard him.

Sarah held Dick's shoulder, "it's okay, it'll all be over soon." she looked up to Dean and Sam, "Right?"

Sam bit his lip as Dean nodded. "Yeah. . . soon."

* * *

Sarah punched the counter. "Damn it! I shouldn't of brought him! It's my fault!"

Dean was uncertain of what to do. "Um. . . it's Sam, that's good with this. . . so I can only say that it'll be over soon. It has to be."

Sarah nodded, "Yeah. . . I'll go with it." leaning against the counter, "it's only what? Day two? Jackie's missing, and my brother's blind. Then we got the Reaper and Shabriri under the same roof, three ghost possessions, and two ghost sightings. . . did I get everything?"

Dean bit his lip, "Actually, two ghost possessions, you were possessed by a Succubus Spirit."

"WHAT!" Sarah glared, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Then you'd hate yourself, unless it was a ghost possession." Dean stepped forward, as Sarah took a step back, towards the wall.

"I have the damn right to know what I'm possessed by!" Sarah exclaimed not paying attention to the space between them.

"But it wasn't you seducing me! It was the Succubus." Dean muttered

"You don't know a thing about a Succubus Possession do you?" Sarah whispered.

"No." Dean said closing the gap between them, his hand sneaked up to Sarah's face, and Sarah's arms went around his neck, deepening the kiss as Dean nibbled on her bottom lip. Just as Sarah, opened for him, there was a cough. And they pulled away.

"Didn't mean to interrupt." they turned to find Sam alone.

Sarah didn't have time to be embarrassed. "Why are you alone? Where's my brother?"

"He's sleeping on the couch with Stephan. Don't worry so much." Sam smiled.

"Why are you alone?" Dean repeated Sarah's question.

"Calm down. . ." Sam started, when Stephan ran into the room.

"Dick's gone!"

Sarah's eyes widened. "WHAT!"

"I walked him to the bathroom, and when I checked, he was missing, there was no way out either. . ." with that said by Stephan, Sarah fainted.


	4. Suspicions and Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Supernatural!** _i'm sad no reviews...heck i'd welcome flames! _Next Chapter will be longer promise!

* * *

"Dick's gone!"

Sarah's eyes widened. "WHAT!"

"I walked him to the bathroom, and when I checked, he was missing, there was no way out either. . ." with that said by Stephan, Sarah fainted.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Suspicions and Nightmares:**

"Are you sure you didn't hear or see anything?" Sam asked.

Stephan clenched his fist. "Of Course! If I known I would have told you!" A crash came from upstairs, Stephan seemed a little startled.

Dean looked up. "What was that?"

"Must have been my cell, its on vibrator and it might have fell off the desk." Stephan sighed. "I'll get to it later."

"Alright then." Dean nodded, then looking to Sarah.

Sam frowned at him. 'I don't know but. . . damn. . . Stephan's being suspicious. . . I mean isn't his room on the third floor of this place with the rest of us? Either he's lying or he has one hell of a big phone.'

"I don't know that seemed pretty loud. . ." Sam muttered, "Why don't we check it out Stephan?"

Stephan blinked, "Sure." they got up and went up two flights of stairs.

"What type of phone do you have?" Sam questioned as they entered the first room on the left.

"Motorola Razor. Why?" Stephan answered.

Sam crossed his arms, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Stephan stared at him.

"Right, so a two maybe three ounce phone caused that much noise?" Sam looked back down at him, and turned around, and opened the closet. "I think your lying. . ." and Sam dodged out of the way cause a lot of almost fell on top of him. "Shit." he quickly shut the door.

"There's your culprit, not all things are Supernatural." Stephan grinned.

Sam laughed, "Sorry bout that then, for accusing you. Little up tight."

Stephan chuckled, "Aren't we all? Lets get going then shall we?" he waited till Sam exited the room, Stephan then glared into the room, then whispered, "You better be careful damn it, next time we won't be lucky." two red eyes glared back at him, as Stephan silently went into the hall.

Mean while down stairs Sarah was waking up slowly, and groaned with the pain in her head. "All hail the mighty hangover. . ." Dean smirked down at her and shook his head, "Dean? Please tell me I was drunk and Dick isn't gone and this is all a weird dream."

As many ways he could have answered that, he decided to stay serious. "Sorry Sare, but you weren't drunk, and he was taken." Dean said flat out when David and Dan came into the room.

"Damn. . ." Sarah punched her leg, "I can't deal with this. Not now!"

David looked at her and sighed, "Then deal with it later." Sarah looked up at them startled that they were there. "It's getting late, we should get some sleep, then tomorrow we'll look for the old man's room."

"Why?" Sam asked as him and Stephan came down the stairs entering the room.

"Well since he was a demon hunter I suppose he has weapons in there, or in a Weaponry Room." David replied, "Since we can't go outside to get weapons."

Dean, and Sam pulled out a hand gun from their jackets. Stephan pulled out a switchblade and a bottle of holy water. Sarah stood up and pulled a hand gun from her pants along with a stake, and a knife from her socks.

Dean grinned, "Who say's we weren't prepared?"

Sarah rubbed her head, "I also have potions and spells from a witch friend, salt in case we dig something up, and not to mention a book with an exorcism in any language imaginable in my duffle bag."

Stephan's eyes widened, "Damn girl. . . think you have enough?"

Sarah shook her head at him, "Even if I was on vacation I'd still have the stuff on me."

Dan gulped as David coughed uneasily. "Right. . . um. . . but we all agree that we won't do anything till tomorrow?" Everyone nodded, "Since. . . well Jackie and Dick is gone, we need new arrangements."

"Sarah's staying with me." Dean said.

"I'll stay with Stephan." Sam replied.

"Then that leaves me and David." Dan replied.

"Then we might as well get some sleep now, then look tomorrow." David stated not knowing what else to do. They went to bed but sleep didn't come easy for Sarah, but when it did, it hit her hard.

"_Sarah. . . Sarah wake up. . ." came a light voice. _

"_Go to bed Dickie. . . its three. . . I have school in the morning. . ." a Thirteen year old girl exclaimed, pushing her brother away. _

"_Boogie man's back. . ." Dick pouted. _

"_Dick, there's not such thing of the boogie man." Sarah sat up to stare at the five year old. _

"_Look for yourself. . ." Dick complained. "I saw him." _

_Sarah stood up annoyed, "Fine fine." she grabbed his hand and led him back to his room, with a flashlight. "What did he look like?"_

"_He was a big dark Shadow." Sarah bent to the ground and checked under the bed. _

"_Nothing under here." Sarah stood up and went to the closet, and opened it. "Nothing in here either." She went over to him and smiled sitting on his bed, "See there's nothing to be afraid of." Sarah told him, as she gave him a hug, "Now go to. . ." but she was cut off as something fell onto her nose._

"_Sarah. . . what's that?" he asked as Sarah as she wiped it off and her eyes widened as she realized it was blood, slowly she looked up and saw her mother on the ceiling engulfed with flames as blood dripped down._

"_MOM!"_

Sarah then woke up breathing hard with tears in her eyes, and sweating.

"Go back. . . to bed. . . Sammy. . . just a. . . dream. . ." Sarah looked over as she saw Dean roll onto his back, muttering in his sleep.

'He thinks I'm Sam. . .' Sarah thought as she laid back down wiping her eyes, as she looked at the clock. 'Damn. . . I hate three.' she closed her eyes to try to get more sleep.

It almost came, but she realized something was missing, 'where's the bed?' she opened her eyes and noticed she was hanging upside down above the bed and still rising. Sarah quickly grabbed Dean's arm. "DEAN WAKE UP!" she screamed, as he bolted forward.

"SARAH!" his eyes widened as he realized Sarah was holding on to him as an anchor.

"Gun under my pillow!" she exclaimed as something sharp scratched at her legs. Dean grabbed the handgun and fired at where he thought the thing would be at the ceiling until the chamber was empty. Then a white light zoomed across the room into the entity that held Sarah, and she fell right on top of Dean. She held onto him tightly breathing hard.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Physically yeah. . . mentally, can't tell. . ." she replied.

"Maybe you should. . ." he started.

"If you say the word sleep, I'll slap you. . . it ain't gonna happen."she relaxed her grip, "but thanks anyway." she looked at her legs, and they were bleeding, she calmed down slightly. "Wanna help me with this?"

Dean nodded as he got out the first aid kit, he then smirked at her trying to cheer her up. "It slightly scares me that you'd have a gun under your pillow." He said putting something on the claw marks before wrapping it up.

"You mean something actually scares the great Dean?" Sarah joked, it worked.

"Well freaked me out more or less. Makes me wonder what else you hide." Dean chortled, since neither could get any sleep, they spent the night talking.


	5. The Hunt Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. it jumps around a bit today people!

* * *

Dean nodded as he got out the first aid kit, he then smirked at her trying to cheer her up. "It slightly scares me that you'd have a gun under your pillow." He said putting something on the claw marks before wrapping it up.

"You mean something actually scares the great Dean?" Sarah joked, it worked.

"Well freaked me out more or less. Makes me wonder what else you hide." Dean chortled, since neither could get any sleep, they spent the night talking.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Hunt Begins:**

It was a round noon when everyone finally woke up, and everyone looked like they were ready to hunt, they got onto the fifth floor. "Couldn't he have gotten a smaller mansion?" Dan groaned.

Sarah smiled, "Ever been in Rose Red?"

Stephan groaned, "Please don't bring that place up! It looks like it grows every time I see it!"

"Sarah, what's your favorite Mansion you've ever been in?" Sam asked, as Sarah stopped.

"Winchester Mansion, that place was fun, I almost fell, walking through a false door that led to the ground." She watched as the guys laughed, and Sam stared at her in disbelief. "Though there are too many spirits there. . ." she stopped suddenly closing her eyes.

"Sarah?" David questioned, seeing that she was acting weird. "What's wrong?"

Sarah opened her eyes. "It's hard to explain. . . but I can tell you where the Weaponry Room is."

"How?" Dean questioned confused.

She slowly turned her head from one side of the hall to the other, then she walked to where her eyes were at. "Since I was a teen I was able to see things at a distance, or behind walls, kinda like x-ray vision. . ." she muttered stopping at a door, "like if we'd play poker I'd have the upper hand, you wouldn't need a poker face, cause I'd still see your cards." she opened the door, "Voila!" she walked in and everyone gawked at the room.

"Damn. . ." Dean and Stephan stated, there were swords, guns, stakes, armors, sais, anything imaginable. "Me like." Sam shook his head and hit his brother in the head.

Sarah tried on a belt that looked like that could fit a good array of weapons. "Take only what you think you may need." she said as she tossed a sword at Dan. "It's a Katana, think you can handle it?"

Dan rolled his eyes, "Katanas suck, have any better?"She pointed from behind her and he went to pick out a different one.

"We ought to pick our groups of which we'll hunt in." Stephan said, "So how about Sam and Dean, Dan and David, and me and Sarah." everyone stared at Stephan.

Sarah looked at him, "You crazy? Dan and David don't know what they are doing? They never hunted for anything of the paranormal."

Sam sighed, "Then I'll go with Dan and David with Dean."

Dean looked at Sarah, "Hey can I have a word with you?" she nodded, "Gimme your cell." She handed it to him, and he handed him his, "Put your number in, that way if anyone separates we can call each other and follow the rings."

"Good idea." Sarah muttered punching in her number, and handed it back to him, as they reentered the room. "Lets get going!"

"What are we looking for?" David questioned.

"Group one, Me and you, are going down to the Basement, to destroy the Reaper Shrine." Dean told him, "Group two Sam and Dan attic to destroy the Shabriri shrine, then group three, Stephan and Sarah. . . is searching floor three and four for anything else, and when one and two is done we'll join them." Dean didn't feel right about letting her go with Stephan, but he couldn't let it go on a hunch.

"Let's do this then." Sam stated as the all separated, Sam and Dan headed up one more floor to the attic. "Get the Holy water out."

"Ain't that for Vampires?" Dan oppugned wearyingly, as the door opened on its own.

Sam blinked, "Well yeah I suppose. . ." Sam murmured, "But since we don't really know about Shabriri we have to take our chance." then Sam was pushed to the ground by Dan. "What was that for. . ." Sam was cut off as he saw a demon holding Dan's head, and Dan's Holy water bottle laid on the floor, Sam quickly got it and dumped it on the demon Shabriri and it hissed and backed away, "You okay?"

Dan opened his eyes, "Eyesight is blurry, otherwise fine." Sam then got up and ran over to the shrine dumping it on the floor. Shabriri seemed to stop what it was doing, and looked around.

"He'll pay. . ." Shabriri growled as it disappeared.

Sam then went over to help Dan up off of the floor, "That was easy. . ."

"Hey. . . my sight's back." Dan looked confused.

Sam thought for a second, "Come on we got to get to Sarah and Stephan. . . wait. . ." Sam saw a white light out of the corner of his eyes and spotted a small book, he picked it up and opened it,

_Sarah Marie Jones, thirteen, received powers at the death of her parents, her weakness is her brother. . .  
_

"We need to go now!" Sam took off out the door as Dan followed.

* * *

Dean carefully walked down the stairs, looking around the basement. Of course he didn't want to see anything, after all he did come across the Reaper before, and who'd like that? Not him of course. "Stay close trust me you don't want to see the Reaper." They slowly moved around the debris on the floor, while the flashlight glowed on the items in the dark.

"Why?" David questioned, holding out a 44 revolver.

"If you see it, it means that you are supposed to die." Dean replied, pointing to the shrine and they walked over to it. There was now a red X on Dick's picture as well and Sarah's was circled, Dean's eyes widened. Dean nodded to David as they both grabbed the shrine and pulled it forwards dumping it on the floor.

Dean then heard whispering, as David spoke, "We oughta get going. . ."

"Sh. . . quiet for a second." Dean muttered.

"_She needs your help. . . hurry. . ."_

Then Dean saw a white light go through the basement door. "Lets go!" they then ran up the stairs, following the light.

* * *

"What drove you to hunting the supernatural?" Stephan asked Sarah, as they finished going though the room she slept in day one, finding nothing.

Sarah froze for a second, but then went on into Stephan's room, "My mother. . . was killed by a demon, my father died not long after because of the shock, and I caught a couple of demons going after Dick, well. . . that was it I began looking up everything I could find and I began to hunt." Sarah muttered looking under the bed, "Nothing here." she then went to the closet and opened it. "How about you?"

Stephan shrugged, "lets just say my childhood wasn't fun. . ." he slowly walked up behind Sarah, and with a quick grin, he hit Sarah in the back of the head with the hilt of his knife, he quickly caught the falling brunette, and tossed her over his shoulder. "Open now." he said as the closet blanketed in darkness and he walked in. The closet then looked like a closet once more.

* * *

Not long after the guys met each other on the third floor, "Did you see Sarah or Stephan?" Dean questioned.

Dan shook his head, "No but Sam found a book on information on Sarah, you guys, and me and David. And Stephan."

Dean then took the book, "Just Stephan? Why not Jackie."

Sam then crossed his arms, "Cause, Stephan isn't human, and he's Kain Burtem's grandson."

"If he isn't human then what the hell is he?" David asked.

Dean looked at him, "Don't know, don't care, but we got to find Sarah."

"_I'm sorry. . . forgive me. . ."_

"Did anyone hear that?" Dean oppugned, turning his head down the hallway.

"Hear what?" David and Dan replied confused following his gaze.

Sam shook his head, "Sorry but no." they then saw a white light go down the hall, "But I did see that!" they then followed it.


	6. Realm Of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural._

Thanks for reviewing those who reviewed. **i'm sorry to say there's one chapter left.**

* * *

"Hear what?" David and Dan replied confused following his gaze. 

Sam shook his head, "Sorry but no." they then saw a white light go down the hall, "But I did see that!" they then followed it.

**Chapter Six: Realm of Darkness:**

It was about an hour later that Sarah started to awake, her eyes opened as they adjusted to the darkness. She then noticed she was bound and gagged. She groaned moving around in the chair she was in.

"My. . . My. . . You know what _Sarah Marie Jones_? You are most difficult to figure out. . ." Sarah snapped her head in the direction of the voice and saw Stephan staring at her. "You know my father kept tabs on you? Ever since your ability developed. Of course, he had to. . . he was a demon after all." He grinned at her, as Sarah's eyes widened. "You know how difficult it was to pretend to be that brats sister, friends with you all? Horribly difficult!"

Sarah spitted out her gag, "Where's my brother!"

Stephan sighed, "Hell if I know," he moved his hands, "running from death blindly I suppose. . ." he grabbed the small pendant around his neck, that was used to control the reaper.

Sarah growled, "If anything happens to him. . ."

Stephan laughed, "You'll what? Bore me to death? I'm a half demon my dear, or didn't you take into the part that my father was a demon?"

Sarah then smirked, "Half demon? That just says you're a half breed! A true demon would have killed everyone by now!" Stephan punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Speak no more wench, if that's what you want me to do." Stephan then disappeared.

"Shit what have I done!" Sarah flung her head downwards, with a tear falling down her face.

"_Hold on young one. . . stay strong. . ."_

Sarah froze, "Who's there!"

"_They shall not fall. . ."_

Her cell started ringing, 'Dean!' she thought happily. Sarah started wiggling around to get it to fall out of her pocket and inadvertently pressed the speaker on it.

"Sarah! Where are you!" his voice filled the darkness.

Her heart sped, Sarah was happy to hear his voice. "Dean! I don't know, but I do know my childhood fear of darkness is coming back." she spoke to her pocket, she could practically see him smirk in amusement, she didn't realize it but she really wanted to see his smirk, "Stephan's a half demon, he's coming after you guys, and he's controlling the reaper he's chasing my brother. . ."

"Wait! He's half demon? He's related to the old man that died, were did he get the demon half?"

Sarah thought for a second, "His father, but that's not important! You guys be careful!"

"You too. . ."

"I will when I untie myself." she replied as he hung up, she wiggled around once more, feeling the chain that held the handcuffs in her hands, then she was grateful of Dick interest in magic tricks, and the fact that he told her how to get out of real handcuffs. She kept twisting her hands until they slipped right off.

Sarah felt blood on her wrists, but she really didn't care, the first thing she did was shut the cell phone off, and search herself, for a knife. And found nothing. "Dammit!" 'He just had to take the weapons.'

Just then a White light appeared at her feet and the ropes fell to the ground, she stared at the orb. "Who ever you are. . . thanks." then the Orb dissipated, leaving her in the darkness once more.

* * *

"What she say?" Sam asked as the group of four walked on. 

"That Stephan is a half demon and he's after us and that the reapers still after her brother. . ." Dean replied.

"What did you smirk about?" Sam crossed his arms at his brother.

"Oh, she said something about her childhood fear of darkness coming back."

David's eyes widened, "She's in the Realm of Darkness."

Sam stared at him in disbelief, "How would you know of that?"

Dan rolled his eyes, "We might not have believed in the supernatural, but when we were in college our adopted parents made sure of us to take a parapsychology class. I just wanted a Major in History."

Dean chuckled, it was hard for him to believe that the guy that only wanted the mansion to have raves, went to college.

Sam shrugged, "Well the Paranormal does play a role in history. . ." The door slammed on them.

"What was that!" Dan exclaimed.

"The door. . ." David muttered taking out his gun, as Sam started searching the room, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Iron, it repels spirits, but it has to be pure. . ." Sam muttered, grabbing random iron look-a-likes.

"But isn't it a demon we're after?" David's eyebrow rose.

"For the polterguist." Dean grabbed a cross off of a dresser, and tossed it to Sam. "I think its Iron."

Dan glared at him, "You're basing it on a thought?"

"Yeah, so?" Dean glared right back.

Sam moved in between them. "Hey, no fights, save it for Stephan."

"Shit what is that!"Dean covered his nose, as everyone else did that smelled the stench.

"Like it? Its called Eu Thy Dead Sister." came a voice from behind them.

David growled, "Bastard!" he turned and saw Stephan just as he threw a punch, the fist went through Stephan.

Stephan grinned, "What's wrong, can't get a grip?" Stephan picked David up and threw him right into Dan.

"SHIT." Dan coughed noticing his brother knocked out, as Dean and Sam helped him up.

"If you wanna save your girlfriend and her brother, better hurry up, not many mortals have survived the Realm of Darkness." Stephan smirked as he heard Dean growl.

* * *

"Dick! Where are you!" Sarah yelled she knew he was there, she felt like her energy was being drained to the point that she couldn't use her powers to find him. 

"_Sarah. . ._" that voice sent chills down Sarah's spine, "_Why did you let me die?_"

"Mom. . . I. . . I didn't. . ." Sarah turned around and saw nothing.

"_You let me die_." Sarah heard again.

"No. . ." Sarah sat down and started crying.

"_Yes you did, you watched me die and you did nothing. . ._" Sarah opened her eyes and there stood her mother. "_Nothing Sarah. . ._" she reached a hand out to touch Sarah.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled as the vision of her mother went up in flames.

"_Help me Sarah!_" she yelled.

"NO! Your dead!" Sarah started breathing hard.

"Sarah!" Arms wrapped around her.

"Dick. . ." Sarah sighed in relief.

Dick stared at the flames then at his older sister. "Sarah, we got to get out of here. . ."

"I don't know how Dickie. . ." she wiper her tears, "It's my fault you know. . . I let mom die. . . I watched her. . . if I would have done something mom and dad would still be here. . ."

Dick stared at his sister in disbelief. "Damn it Sare! It isn't your fault!" he then helped her up, "Come on, listen to me! The doctors said dad would have died anyway from cancer, you know that. And we can't help what happened to mom, it was the demons fault, not yours." he looked into her eyes as he said that. "We got to go now, the reaper is still after me."

Sarah shook her head, "I'm too weak. . . you have to run without me."

"Sarah I'm not leaving without you!" He slapped her a couple of times in the face, "Hey stay awake there!"

Sarah nodded, "Then lets get. . . going. . ." they then fought to speed walk away from the direction of the reaper.

* * *

Dean took Dan's sword, and tried stabbing Stephan in the chest but he dodged, Sam swung at him from behind and stabbed him in the back, a second later the knife fell out. 

Stephan laughed, "Come on you got to do better then that_ Sammy boy_."

With that Sam hit him in the back of the head with the Iron Cross. "Don't call me that."

"Shit...that stung." Stephan smiled as Sam flew off of his feet and into the wall.

Dean growled, "_Noone_ throws my brother and gets away with it!" he slammed the sword against Stephan's neck, knocking his head clear off, and Stephan's body turned to dust he quickly destroyed the necromancy pendant left on the floor.

"Great now. . ." Sam stood up, "now where's Sarah?" the closet door slammed open, and bright light came out, to the point that the guys needed to cover their eyes.

"Sarah?" Dean questioned as he saw a figure in the light.

"Guys? Little help please?" the light then faded.

Sam jumped up, "Dick!" he hurried over along with Dean, they saw Sarah's unconscious body.

Dan looked over, "Is she alive?" he asked

Dick nodded, "That place took a lot out of her, if it wasn't for Kain. . ."

"Kain?" Sam screwed up his face.

Dick stared at him, "Yeah Kain Burtem, he's the spirit that led us out of there." Dean just stared off to the side where he saw a old painting of the guy.

"Thank's old man. . ." Dean muttered, then blinked, thinking, 'Did the painting just smile at me?'


	7. On The Road Again

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural._

i thank those who took the time to review, this is the last chapter, and i'm thinking of writing a sequel. let me know if i should please.

* * *

Dick stared at him, "Yeah Kain Burtem, he's the spirit that led us out of there." Dean just stared off to the side where he saw a old painting of the guy. 

"Thank's old man. . ." Dean muttered, then blinked, thinking, 'Did the painting just smile at me?'

**Chapter Seven: On The Road Again:**

"Hey bro, do you wanna switch off?" Sam questioned, he carried in a tray of food.

Dean shook his head, "Nah, fine, besides, I'd rather her waking up to my handsome face then your pretty boy face any day." Sam laughed shaking his head placing the tray besides Dean, "Don't tell me you cooked."

Sam crossed his arms, "What if I did?" Dean's eye widened and Sam grinned. "I was kidding, luckily Dick knows how to cook a little."

Dean coughed as his brother left, "Dick. . ." he smirked at the name once more.

"Dean. . ."

"Huh?" He jumped, looking down he saw Sarah's eyes shut, so he thought she was asleep.

"Stop making fun my brothers name."

Dean then grinned, "Then you stop faking."

Sarah sighed, opening her eyes, "If I have to. . ." she then sat up.

"What? Don't you wanna see my face?" Dean joked.

"Hey, is my brother okay?"

"Yeah, but quit changing the subject." Dean pouted.

Sarah cracked a smile, "Sometimes I have to."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Fine!" he kissed her on the lips. "Enough?"

"No." Sarah went and kissed him on the lips this time, and Dean kissed back eagerly, next thing they knew, Dean's shirt was on the floor and he grabbed onto Sarah's shirt.

Mean while down stairs, Sam, David, Dan, and Dick were talking.

Dan spoke up, "So basically. . . Burtem chose us because we've all lost family members to demons, except for me and David, our adopted parents lost their children to demons, we thought they were just stories to keep us in line."

Sam nodded, "Could be one of the many reasons, but we can't know them all."

"My brain hurts. . ." Dick said randomly making them laugh.

They heard a click of a lock an the front door came open. "Anyone here?"

"Yeah still kicking too!" David exclaimed, as the lawyer grinned while walking in, he had brown hair and deep blue eyes, that added a boyish look to the about 45 year old man.

Sam stood, "I'll go get Dean and see if Sarah's up yet." he then walked up the stairs.

"So?" Dick stated, looking at the guy.

"So what?" The lawyer smiled at him, Dick was startled, the man looked so familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

Sam came down the stairs looking uncomfortable. "They'll be down in a couple of minutes." he finally said, a few moments later, down the stairs came Dean and Sarah.

Sarah froze at the sight of the man, 'God. . . It can't be. . . he looks just like. . . dad. . .'

"Ah! Mr. Winchester and Ms Jones, so glade you could join us." the lawyer replied. "Now to discuss how to split the mansion between six people. . ."

David looked at him, "You crazy? We're taking this place down." everyone else agreed.

The lawyer blinked in disbelief. "Right then. . . I'll be on my way." he then left.

"Wait how will we take this place down, we don't have the money. . ." Dan stated.

Sarah laughed, "Don't worry about that. I'll make sure it's torn down." she turned to her brother, "Come on, lets get some fresh air!" with that everyone ran outside, and with that they met a cold breeze.

Sam looked at her, "Wait. . . does that mean you have the money?"

Dick nodded answering for his sister, "Of course we do!"

"Dick!" Sarah hit him in the head warning him to say no more, and noone brought the money issue back up.

"Guess this is the end of the road." Dan stated, turning to the Jones and Winchester siblings. "Thank-you for everything." he went off into a old station wagon waiting for David.

David nodded, "You know before the Supernatural stuff, Dan and I weren't that close, in fact. . . I was quite jealous of him, always being so loose, and having fun." He turned to Sarah, "If it wasn't for you and you brother, I don't think we'd ever be here, being close, and now, I think I'll try to be more loose." he gave Sarah a hug, then went to the Station wagon, and they took off.

Sarah nodded to the guys, "I guess I'll see you two around." she then walked off with Dick for her Cobra Mustang.

Dean glared at Sam, "Damn, you know you have impeccable timing?"

Sam coughed then grinned, "Well at least now you may have a chance." Dean growled running after Sarah.

"Hey Sare, wait!"

"Yes?" she turned around as Dick rolled his eyes and got into the car.

"Where are you heading?" Dean questioned staring into her eyes.

"Arizona, to drop my brother off at my uncles, then I'm heading off to Pennsylvania, there's a case where there's a bunch of children are getting hurt by what they think is the boogeyman." Sarah replied, "You?"

"Where ever the hell Dad sends us. . . or Sam's visions. . ." Just then his phone vibrated. "Talk about impeccable timings. . ." Sarah laughed as he answered it, "Hello?" he then stood up straight, "Yes sir. . ." with that he hung up, "Well looks like I'm off to Virginia."

Sarah nodded, and kissed him on the cheek, "Remember you have my number." Dean smirked waving her off, as she got in the car, and took off.

Dean walked over to his Chevy Impala, noticing Sam was already inside, looking smug, "Dean. . . during our stay here, whatever happened to no chick flick moments?"

"Shut up." Dean muttered as he turned on the car, driving through the gate leaving the mansion behind them. "Where going to Virginia" he tried to change the subject

"You know what Dean?" Sam couldn't help but to smile when his brother sighed. "I think you might be in love."

Dean grinned, "God, don't you hate being right?"

"I knew it!"

* * *

As Sarah drove down the rode she dialed a number onto her phone, "Hello Knox Demolition. . . yes, I have a mansion that needs to be torn down as soon as possible. . . five grand. . ." she sighed, "Fine, just get it done, it's the old Burtem estate." 

"Sarah? Are you ever going to stop hunting?" Dick questioned, as Sarah glanced at him, she shut her phone off.

She smiled. "Maybe one day Dick. . ." she looked back at the road, "That'll be the day that you'll be a uncle...but until then there are people that needs saving, wether it's the boogeyman, or the demon that got mom, I'll hunt it down."

Dick looked at her, "Could I join you?"

Sarah frowned, "No Dick. . . it's best that you try to lead a normal life, besides little brother, you have your whole life in front of you, you have to marry and make me an Aunt." she then grinned, patting his shoulder, "I know you think I need the help, but truly I don't."

Sarah's mind went back to the lawyer, 'Who was that guy, and why did he look like our father?'

* * *

"You know, we are close to the beach and California has some great waves, and hot chicks, what do you say?" Dan questioned his brother. 

David smirked, "Why the hell not. . . but you better not have one night stands."

Dan shook his head, "Me! Never!" he stressed his words, then looked at his brother, "Wait you mean to tell me you never had a one night stand!"

David groaned, "Dan, since when have you seen me with a woman?"

Dan's eyes widened, "Don't tell my your gay."

"I am not!" David growled, he felt like stopping the car right there and tell him to walk to the beach. "Ever get the fact that maybe, just maybe, I was looking for The One?"

Dan's eye rose, "Dude, did you realize what you just said? You sound like a girl. . ."

David pulled over the station wagon, "That's it get out of my damn car."

Dan crossed his arms, "No," he could tell his brother was glaring at him. "I'm just saying, I have to take you to a bar, and teach you the ways of attracting chicks, hell we're twins, if I can get chicks then so can you."

"Great. . ." David sighed as he got back on the road, now wishing he wasn't trying to bond with his brother.

**The End **  



End file.
